Morbid
by Nixter97
Summary: (AU!) Jamie, age 16, moves into a small town by the name of Burgess after the lost of his family from a car accident. His step parents are cruel to him. In school, however, he meets a jock by the name of Jack, age 17, who becomes his best friend. However, little does Jamie know, they become something a little bit more. Rated "M" for drug usage, abuse, language, and sexual themes.
1. Is This Home?

**Haven't done a _Rise of the Guardians_ fanfiction in a while, so I decided to do so. **

**This story was an inspiration from a morbid series of a "dream" that I've had a couple of times. The only difference is that this is a _YAOI_ story, not a guy x girl story!**

**Jack x Jamie here! Don't like, then don't read! Okay?**

**Summary: Jamie moves into a small town by the name of Burgess after the lost of his family from a house fire. His step mother is a bitch and his step father is a drunken bastard. In school, he meets a jock by the name of Jack, who eventually becomes his best friend. However, little does Jamie know, they become something a little bit more.**

**Hope you like chapter 1! :)**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**Morbid**

**Chapter 1: Is This Home?**

A train is going at a steady pace as it makes it way through the city. A sixteen-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes, and tanned skin was sitting alone, looking out the window with a gloomy expression. It's been a week since the death and funeral of his family. His mother, father, even little sister, had died in a car accident. The car slid on some black ice and swerved rapidly in circles. Eventually, the car crashed into a tree. To make the matter more unfortunate, the force of the car's crash upon the tree was enough to cause the tree to snap, and crash on top of the car. Jamie had heard of the news while at a friend's house for a get together. All of his group of friends were there watching a movie. Jamie had heard the news when a cop arrived at the house and took him to the scene. It broke Jamie's heart having to let his loved ones go. With no other family left, Jamie is forced to go to Burgess, a small town about one state away, and live with his godparents. Jamie wasn't thrilled one bit.

Audrey, Jamie's godmother, was a bitch at times. But that was only when she's in a very piss-poor mood (which was almost all the time, apparently). But underneath that anger and hate, she was still a sweet woman at times. Even though Jamie hated her, he still held some respect for her. She was told to take some anger management for Jamie's sake, which he was gladly thankful for. In a way.

However, Jordon, Jamie's godfather, was a different story. He was a drunk, and that was that. He was worse than his wife. He promised to take some classes to help him with his drinking problem for Jamie's sake as well (which Jamie even doubted that he was taking them).

Only a few more miles away, and already, Jamie wished that he could just die. If anything, life had gotten worse and worse. Since the death of his family, he'd been completely alone. At school, he went everywhere by himself, disowned his own friends when they tried to help him, snapped at the teachers for making him pissed, even started to cut himself from time to time.

Still, Jamie tried to start thinking about the positive sides about going to Burgess. Perhaps it won't be so bad, right? He'd only hopped for the better.

Finally, the train stopped, and Jamie got off. Waiting for him at the station was his godparents, Audrey and Jordon. Audrey was wearing a navy blue winter coat with black gloves and boots. Jordon was wearing a navy green winter coat with kaki gloves and boots. Jamie sighed to himself as he walks up to them. Both reeked of beer.

_Oh joy,_ Jamie negatively thought. _Already, they reek._

"Welcome to Burgess, Jamie," Audrey says with a slightly hoarse voice (obviously from smoking). "Did you enjoy your ride?"

"Mhm," Mumbled Jamie.

Jordon's eyes narrow onto him as he orders, "Car. Now."

Jamie sighs, followed by a nod. He follows his godparents to the car, and they drive to the house. Jamie got a good look at the small town. It all didn't seem too bad. There was a nice little pizza place, a playground at the park, a frozen lake with many nice people there. The buildings were tall and beautiful (even more by the snow), and the homes looked delightful. While Jamie looks out the window he sees a building that looked like his new school. Jamie furrowed his brows with disappointment and anger. High school was one hell of a drag (and a living hell for that matter), and being the new kid was only going to make that matter worse.

After passing the school, Audrey explained to Jamie that he'll be given a tour of the school tomorrow before attending for his first official day on Monday. Tomorrow was Friday, which meant he needed to do some school shopping. Of course, Jamie was going to go shopping by himself. He also needed to start looking for any available jobs in the local area. Being sixteen, making his own money would be a nice way (mostly excuse) to escape the hell number one (which was his new "home") on a daily basis.

"Were here," Jordon groaned as he parked in a drive way.

As Jamie lets himself out of the car, with his luggage in hands, he looks up at the house. It was old-looking, of course. It was about two stories tall, with a nice porch swing. A fence surrounded the house as well (except for the drive way part). Jordon walks up to Jamie's side and nudges him forward. "C'mon," He grumbles. "Inside!"

"Fine," Jamie snapped back as he enters the house.

Audrey and Jordon looks down at Jamie as he sits down on the red couch.

"I'd like to go over some ground rules," Audrey says slow and clearly, as if Jamie were some kind of idiot. "You don't leave this house without permission. You're on your own for every meal in this house. When we give you an order, you better as hell do it. And you stay out of our business, understand?"

Jamie glares up at these two adults- no -MONSTERS in front of him. How the hell were these two given permission to look after him? Hell, what were his real parents _SMOKING_ to think that these two morons were even capable to be his godparents?! What, were they just too lazy to ask any of their closet friends, so they found these two assholes on Craig's List?

"Crystal." Jamie mutters with a sharp glare.

"Follow us, then." Jordon says as he starts making his way up the stairs.

Jamie follows him, followed by Audrey. Jordon makes a sharp left turn, and goes up another flight of stars. They're then approached by a single door on a small level on the house. Jordon opens it, revealing a bedroom with a white carpet, a queen sized bed with navy green and white sheets, four pillows, a TV, desk, and a single window. A dresser and mirror were also in place on the right of them.

"This is your room," Jordon points out as Jamie enters and sets his luggage on his bed. "Like we said: you're on your own." And with that, they left, followed by them closing the door from behind, along with a locking sound.

Jamie looks down at the door that was at the bottom of a set of four stairs. Did they _really_ just _lock_ him in this room? Damn! Furious, Jamie slammed himself on the bed, and sighed sadly. This was going to be a total nightmare.

After unpacking, Jamie didn't even bother with attempting to leave the room. On the bright side, he discovered a mini fridge in the corner, packed with food and drinks. Still, he wasn't appreciative at the very least. He wished that everything was back to normal. He stripped down to his boxers and shirt, brushed his teeth, and gotten underneath the covers. Was this _really_ home, or was this a sick, twisted joke? Jamie continued to wonder why.

But eventually, he was able to fall asleep by the only way he knew how now.

He cried.

* * *

**END of CHAPTER 1!**

**Poor Jamie, I know! D:**

**Next chapter will feature Jack! Then the feels will start to commence! ;) lol**

**Until next time,**

**~Nixter97~**


	2. Burgess High School

**Chapter 2: Burgess High School**

"Jamie! Get your ass down here!" Bellows Jordon; obviously drunk.

Jamie's eyes shot wide open followed by a groan after he'd been awoken by the sound of his stepfather's loud and raspy voice. At the middle of the night, Jordon barged into Jamie's room (drunk), and started to beat him. Jamie suffered with a black eye, cut lip, and bruised chest. After that, Jordon exited Jamie's room, allowing him to go back to sleep. Jamie tried to get back to sleep, but he was in some pretty serious pain. But eventually, he did manage to fall asleep...at five in the morning. It was nearly eight, and his tour of the school was an hour by now.

Getting out of bed, Jamie called, "Coming!" and went downstairs. What he was welcomed to wasn't a good morning hug or kiss. Instead, he got slapped across the face. Jamie fell down with a thud. Jordon started to beat Jamie with a steaming hot spatula; it seemed like he was in the middle of making pancakes. Screaming with pain, Jamie tried to get use to the molten heat of the spatula, but it was no use. Finally, Jordon stopped, and kicked him hard against his back for "good measure". After words, Jordon lit a cigarette and popped it back into his mouth.

"Get up and get ready for your tour of the school," Jordon snapped as he puffed out a thing of smoke. He flips a pancake over, not letting his gaze leave the stove. He only heard Jamie groan in pain as he got up. "And don't keep your mother waiting. She has to go to another anger management class, just like me."

"I would _never_ consider that _bitch_ my _mother_." Jamie replied coldly; his venom toned voice made Jordon snap over to face him.

"The _FUCK_ did you just say?!" Jordon snapped.

Before Jamie could reply, he was met with another hard slap to the face, causing him to crash against the floor. His shoulder bone scrapped against the counter as he falls, followed by his head hitting against the wall. He hissed in pain; wincing. He slowly opens his eyes, seeing Jordon glaring down at him.

"Listen to me, you little shit!" He snaps, pointing directly at him with his cigarette in in entwined fingers on his right hand. "We _are_ considered your _parents_ now, and you _will_ be thankful that we took you in! Now get the hell upstairs, get ready, _AND GET IN THE DAMN CAR!_"

Without hesitating (much to his disappointment), Jamie went back upstairs to get ready. Jamie had showered to cool the burns from his beatings and heal the bloody wounds a little. After words, he'd gotten dressed. Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed. Luckily, he came prepared. Upon hearing that he was forced to live with Jordon and Audrey, he purchased a first aid kit. Opening the mirror, he saw his first aid kit sitting on one of the shelves. Next to it was a makeup kit (to help hide evidence of beatings), which he bought as well. He fixed himself up with his first aid and makeup kit, and quickly put on his winter attire (a navy green jacket with a black scarf, gloves, and boots), and quickly dashed outside to the car. Inside the car, Audrey was waiting.

"What the hell took you so long?" She spat as he sat in the passenger seat. "Your tour is scheduled for nine thirty, and it's twenty five after ten!"

Jamie rolled his eyes. He scuffed sarcastically, "Sorry. But if you must know, covering up your beat marks and showering with pain takes a while, _Mom_."

Without a single word, Audrey started the engine, and the two went over to Burgess High School, home of the polar bears (their mascot).

The ride to the school was silent the whole time. Jamie nor Audrey had said a word; both seemed ticked off. Audrey, because of his "lacing delaying", and Jamie, because he's forced to live with these _ASSHOLES_! Once they got out of the car, Jamie observes the sight in front of him that's his new school. It was rather tall and wide (about three stories tall), a track and field was noticeable, in the back of the school. There was an open gap in the middle of the school with two single hallway bridges on either side. One each side of the gap and two bride-like hallways were two large buildings, which were supposedly for classrooms, the lunchroom, gym, auditorium, etcetera. It looked pretty cool on the outside, Jamie had to admit, but what about the inside.

"Wow...it's pretty big." Jamie observes.

"Yeah, yeah," Audrey says as she walks past Jamie. "C'mon! Let's hurry this up, so I can get the hell out of here!"

Jamie glares at her from behind as he stays glued to his spot. But he eventually started to follow her inside, not wanting to risk getting slapped...again.

The inside of the school looked really nice too, just like the outside. As they entered the main office, Jamie looked over to his right, seeing the main center of the school- the commends (which was apparently, the cafeteria). The staff in the office was busy with papers, talking on phones, and doing anything else that looked like this place was a building for business, and not school. A lightly tanned, fat woman, wearing a grey suit and lavender shirt underneath, a long grey skirt to match, grey high healed shoes, short dark brown hair in curls, and painted lavender nails steps into the office. Once she spots Jamie and Audrey, she points over at them.

"Are you the Browns?" She asked.

"I don't go by that name, actually..." Jamie replied sadly. "I go by my _real_ name, Bennett."

"Oh," The woman replied, followed by a grin. "Welcome to Burgess High! I'll be with you two in a moment, right after I stamp some papers, okay?"

When she turned around to start stamping some papers, Audrey looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and slapped Jamie hard aside the head. He gasps in pain silently, and grasped his head. He glares up at her, and snaps silently, "What was _that_ for?"

In response, Audrey only shrugs while watching the woman. Jamie scuffed, and finds a chair to sit on. Finally, the woman was done stamping papers, and she goes over to Audrey and Jamie.

"Hello again," She says with a smile. "My name is Emma Johnson. I am the school's Principal."

"I'm Audrey Brown," Audrey replies. "I'm Jamie's stepmother."

Principal Johnson nods at Audrey, and turns to Jamie. She extends her hand to him, wanting to shake hands. Jamie got the memo, and extends his hand out to hers.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jamie." Jamie muttered depressingly, shaking her hand.

Principal Johnson seemed to have noticed Jamie's depressing tone in his voice. Concerned, she asks, "Is everything quite alright, Jamie?"

"Fine," Jamie muttered again.

Principal Johnson's brow furrows with concern still. But she shakes off the feeling, and heads to the door. Turning around, she motions Jamie and Audrey over to her. "C'mon," She says. "There's so much to see here! I'm sure you'll like our school, Jamie."

Without a single word, Jamie follows her. Audrey, however, only stays in place.

"Actually," Audrey calls out. Principal Johnson turns her head over to her. "I have a class that I need to attend now. Jamie told me that he doesn't mind taking this tour on his own. And besides, I've had a rough morning. My feet are killing me!"

Jamie's mouth nearly touches the floor with a gaping awe; his eyes widen with shock. What the hell was this woman _thinking_?! Was she really considering to just abandon him at this- you know what, what are the odds?! OF COURSE she'll do something like that! Principal Johnson was silent for a moment, before replying, "Oh, very well, then. Jamie, are you comfortable with taking this tour without your stepmother?"

Jamie snapped out of his thoughts and turns to Principal Johnson. He nodded in reply; saying, "Yes. I wouldn't mind at all."

_In fact, I LOVE the idea!_ Jamie yelled mentally.

Once Audrey left, Jamie and Principal Johnson continued by walking into the commends. "I'd stay clear, if I were you." Principal Johnson points out as they stop in their tracks.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

His answer: the bell.

Soon, teens were entering the commends, heading to their next period classes. Jamie had never seen so many students! Sure, at his old school, there was a fair number, but this number is ridiculous! It was even worse than any traffic jam! Still, everyone seemed to be getting to their classes without any worry. As soon as the area was slightly more cleared, Principal Johnson lead Jamie down their first destination: the arts and entertainment wing.

"In the arts and entertainment wing," Principal begun. "There are many wonderful things that you could do. There's art classes, band, music, drama, you name it! Anything that has to do with the arts, you can find them in this hallway."

Jamie looks at the walls, which had long, rectangular windows to see into the class rooms. He saw the art room, which was AMAZING! The band room was HUGE! The music room seemed to have a pretty laid back teacher, for she seemed to enjoy having students sing their favorite songs, or write their own. The drama room seemed to be one of his favorites by far. Apparently, it was all mostly made up of improv. But while a group of students were acting in front of the class, the students sitting at their desk were either watching them, or writing on worksheets.

Finally, they entered the auditorium. Jamie had never seen something so amazing in his life! It had to be one of the biggest stages he'd ever seen! There were so many seats and lighting as well. But what was truly amazing was that people were on stage, preforming a sound number.

"They're in chorus," Principal Johnson explained. "Right now, they're getting ready."

"For what?"

"For the Valentine's Dance." Principal Johnson replies. "Every year, we have our chorus sing a love song for a slow dance."

"Oh," Jamie says. He watches the chorus group preforming. The song seemed to enchanting to listen to. Still, he hated Valentine's Day, more than any holiday. It wasn't all about love and happiness. Instead, it was about broken hearts and morbid feelings. He'd had a fair share of broken hearts before. Not only that, but his family had died, and it was only two weeks until Valentine's Day. It was currently the thirty first of January, which meant the worst month of the year was just around the corner.

Joy.

Once they exit the arts and entertainment hall, Jamie turns to Principal Johnson, and remarks, "They sound very good."

"They're just so wonderful, aren't they?" Principal Johnson asked with a smile. They make their way to the second level of the left side of the school, turn into the history wing, which was just above the arts and entertainment wing. "Here," She begun once more. "Is the history wing. There's world history, U.S. history, Civil War, Holocaust, World War's I and II, you name it!"

"Interesting," Jamie remarks, looking through the windows that allowed others to look into the classrooms. Turning to Principal Johnson while going through the history wing, he asks, "Um...why are their large windows for people to look through? Isn't that kind of dangerous? In case of a Code Red emergency?"

"True," Principal Johnson agreed. "However, Burgess is a very safe town, so we've never had to experience that sort of problem before. And besides, we have our own little security hanging around our school about once a week, just to make sure that we're completely safe. The windows were part of the plan for some odd reason, I agree, but not to worry, all things are in good hands here."

After their little tour of the history wing, they went up to the third level of the left side of the school, which was the English wing.

"Here, is the English wing," Principal Johnson begun a third time. "Here, you can take your average English classes. But that's not all we have to offer here. There's also Science Fiction, Hollywood Literature, Creative Writing, Young Authors, Public Speaking, Greek Mythology, and just plain Mythology itself."

"You guys teach Mythology?" Jamie asked, a slight tone of excitement pierced through his voice.

Principal Johnson nodded before replying, "Yes, indeed. If you're interested, we could add that to your schedule when we return to my office."

Jamie nodded. Perhaps this school wasn't going to suck after all. They seemed to have some pretty nice class choices so far. Once they got back to the commends, they make their way to the gym. Inside, two gym teachers were watching as their own classes were on two opposite sides of the gym, having their free day. The boys were pretty much playing basketball, while the girls were either walking around the gym or chilling. Principal Johnson and Jamie walk down from the upper level of the gym, and make their way to the gym coaches.

One of the coaches was a male, tall and muscular. He looked like on the drill sergeant types that you'd see in boot camps. The other coach was a female, all decked out in a track suit.

"Coach Mill...Coach Mathews," Principal Johnson says as they approach them. "This is our newest student, Jamie Brown."

"Bennett." Jamie remarked.

"Bennett." Principal Johnson corrected herself.

The female coach takes a nice long look at Jamie, as if trying to get into his thoughts. Turning to Principal Johnson, she asks, "He in my class, or Mill's?"

"Haven't decided just yet. I'm only showing him around today. He starts his first day on Monday." Principal Johnson explained.

"Principal Johnson," The male coach (who was presumed to be Coach Mill) says. "Could we speak to you? There's some issues going on in our classes, and we'd like to report some trouble makers."

Principal Johnson nods and turns to Jamie. "Why don't you hang out in the gym for a little bit, huh? See if you can make a friend. Right now, I've got to talk with the coaches."

"Alright," Jamie replied uneasily, before walking further away from the trio.

As Jamie walks through the gym, he sees many people; all seemed sort of friendly, in a way. He's never been much of a people's person since the lost of his family. He decided that he'll just go amongst his own business until Principal Johnson is ready to continue the tour. Before he could peek over his shoulder to see if the principal is done talking with the coaches yet, a basketball hit him aside the head.

**POW!**

Jamie crashed onto the ground with a thud, grasping his head with pain. There were a few laughs, which only made him feel worse; he was on the verge to tears. However, with surprise, he heard a voice defending him.

"Shut up, you guys! That wasn't cool!"

Jamie heard foot steps coming up close to him. He didn't dare to look up. However, a hand touches his, and pulls it away. Jamie looks up at the person in front of him. The person in front of him was a boy. He was reductively tall, had messy white hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and wore a blue hoddie and some kaki jeans with dark blue sneakers and white socks. The boy gave Jamie a sympathetic look.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine," Jamie muttered.

The boy helped him up onto his feet. Jamie was right about his height. He _was_ tall! Compared to him, Jamie was only tall enough to touch his nose. The boy held out a hand, smiling down at Jamie.

"My name's Jackson Frost. But you can call me Jack, if you'd like."

"I'm Jamie Bennett." Jamie replied, shaking his hand. "Does my head look okay? I think it's bruised up pretty badly..."

"Let's see..." Jack says as he observes Jamie's head. It didn't look too bad. Although, he did see a little bit of something on his head...makeup? "Well, it doesn't look too bad. Although, I am seeing a little patch of makeup from where the ball it you at."

Jamie's eyes went wide with shock. He quickly took a step back. Jack gave him a curious look.

"I only have it on to cover up some marks!" Jamie quickly explained. "Please don't pick on me; I have a lot of crap going on already!"

Jack only chuckled and places a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Relaaax," Jack says in a "cool voice". "I'm not a bully. I can understand if you have some issues."

"Oh. Well...that's good to know." Jamie states. Jack seemed to be a pretty nice guy so far. Perhaps making a new friend would be nice. "What grade are you in, anyway?" Jamie asked.

"I'm a Junior," Jack replied. "Seventeen. What about you?"

"I'm a Sophomore. And I'm sixteen," Jamie claims. "I'm new to this school."

Jack flashed a grin.

"Really? That's cool. We should hang sometime."

"Really?" Jamie asked surprisingly; eyes widen.

Jack nods as he replies, "Of course! You seem like a cool guy. Hey, maybe, if you have the same lunch period as I do, you could sit with me and my friends."

"You mean those jerks over there?" Jamie questioned uneasily, referring to the other jocks who hit him aside the head with a basketball, followed by erupted laughter.

Jack sighed heavily through his nose, showing annoyance as he glares at them. Turning back to Jamie, he says, "No, those assholes aren't my friends. They're my teammates on my basketball team."

"You're on the basketball team?" Jamie asked.

"Yep," Jack nodded. "Been playing ever since I was in sixth grade. You play any sports?" That was a bit of a stupid question to ask. Jamie didn't look like the sports type. Unlike Jack, Jamie was skinny and not muscular. Jack, on the other hand, had some muscle and was fit for almost any sport, especially basketball, due to his height.

"Not really," Jamie sighed. "I'm not a popular jock or anything. No, instead, I'm what many consider a geek who's interest is books and mythology."

Jack's brow furrows with a sadden expression. Why would this kid think that being a "geek" was such a bad thing? Truth be told, Jack was one of the popular guys in school, but he doesn't give two shits about it. He enjoys anyone's company mostly, especially if they love to have some good 'ole fun.

"It's okay to be a geek." Jack claimed with a grin. "I have a few friends who are a little bit on the geeky side too."

"Too?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah; totally!" Jack flashed a grin. "Wanna be my friend?"

Jamie gave out a small, shy smile. "Yes," He says. "I'd like that very much."

Jack held Jamie's hand, smiling down at him. It felt nice. His hands were so soft. Jack smirked as he noticed that Jamie was blushing. Truth be told, Jack didn't believe in silly crushes, but he found Jamie rather adorable.

"Excuse me," Came a voice behind Jamie.

Jack looks to see that Principal Johnson and Coach Mill; Jamie looks too.

"Frost," Coach Mill says. "Me and Principal Johnson have some students to talk to in the office. Would you mind showing Jamie the rest of the school?"

"I'd love to," Jack replied.

Jack and Jamie exit the gym and enter the commends. Jack turns to Jamie and asks, "So what have you seen so far?"

"The arts and entertainment, history, and English wing so far." Jamie claimed.

"Perfect," Jack grinned as they head to the right side of the school, where the math, science, and computer wing is. "All that's left to show you is the math, science, computer wing, and agriculture class."

"You guys have agriculture?" Jamie asked

Jack nodded. "Yes, but it's outside near the track, in a smaller building. On the opposite side of the grounds, across from the agriculture building is another building for health, parenting, adult living, and sex ed."

"We have to walk outside?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Not really," Jack grinned. "You know those two bridge-like hallways in the huge gap outside that can lead from one set of three wings to another? Well, two of them are downstairs, near the commends. We usually take those, to avoid the harsh elements of winter. But the cold doesn't bother me."

"Whoa," Was all Jamie could say.

Their first stop was the math wing on the lower level of the school. It was all algebra, geometry, and so fourth.

"I'm no expert in math," Jack groaned with annoyance. "I'm failing."

"Math can be pretty easy," Jamie claims. "If you want, I could tooter you."

"Really?" Jack asked; surprised.

Jamie nods. "What are friends for?"

Their next stop was going up onto the second level of the other side of the school, which was the science wing. As they walk down the halls, Jack and Jamie begun to learn a bit more about each other. Jack lives at home with a younger sister and a single mom, loves to hang out and have fun with friends, and is a trouble maker in school. That last part made Jamie laugh, after hearing some of the pranks that Jack pulled off before. Jack liked- no, _LOVED_ Jamie's laugh. It was just as cute as he was. But he didn't dare to say that out loud, when they just met and all.

"Hold up, I wanna show this this class," Jack said, pointing to one of the science class rooms. They saw a teacher who was having her students watch a video on science. The only downside of the video was that it seemed sort of perverted. "That's life science," Jack explained. "It's mostly for freshmen. That teacher right there, her name is Miss Donnie. She's...um...a nice lady. But on the downside...she can be a little _to_ pervy sometimes while explaining some things about life science."

"Wow...That's um..." Jamie couldn't find the right words, so just moved along with Jack behind him.

"Yeah, I know." Jack agreed.

After words, Jack showed Jamie the second third level of the school building, which was the computer wing. There was all sorts of computer themed classes. From concepts, to graphics, to animations, to web design, to desktop publishing: they have it all! Jamie seemed to be slightly interested in some of these classes.

Finally, after touring around the inside, Jack took Jamie down to the agriculture building that was downstairs, outside the back of the school. They went through one of those tunnels that Jack told Jamie about, and they saw the class. Jamie didn't seem to have that much of an interest in these classes, but it was nice to see that there was a good variety. After touring the agriculture classes, Jack took him across the field by another tunnel that took them to the heath, parenting, adult living, and sex ed. Jamie was told by Jack that as a sophomore, it was a requirement to take any of these classes. As much as Jamie didn't want to, he gave in.

Jack and Jamie returns to the main building, and enters the main office, where Principal Johnson was waiting outside of her office door. Once she notices Jack and Jamie approaching her, she smiles.

"Did you enjoy the tour, Jamie?" She asked.

"Yes. Jack is very informational." Jamie replied, complimenting his friend.

Jack smirked. Jamie was adorable _and_ sweet. But he also seemed pretty shy. Jack figured that he'll have to find a way to change that. Principal Johnson lead Jack and Jamie inside, where she had a pen and note pad at her desk. She gets ready to write down his classes.

"Jamie, you're required to take PE, a science, history, English and either of the heath classes," She explained. "And you've already gotten your license, so driver's ED is out of the question. So, what would you like?"

"Well..." Jamie began. While learning more about each other, Jack and Jamie decided that they wanted to be in the same classes together. Of course, that also meant that since Jack is in the sex ed class, Jamie would have to join him. The pour horror. "Physical Science, Algebra C, English III, Sex Ed., Mythology, and Art II. Oh! And PE with Coach Mill."

"Very well," Principal Johnson says as she writes them down. "Tell you what, since you two seem to be getting along, I'll assign you two to be in the same class. Jack, be sure to help Jamie until he gets the hang of how we do things here, okay?"

"Gotcha." Jack promises.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Oh! Final block!" Principal Johnson exclaims. She turns to Jamie and asks, "Jamie, when you come to school on Monday, come straight here. You'll get your schedule then. See you Monday!"

"Thanks. See ya," Jamie says as he and Jack leaves.

"Well, I've got to go to last block," Jack explains. He then takes out a pen and writes something down on a sticky note and hands it to Jamie. He grins as he explains, "This is my cell number. Text me after school, and maybe we could hang out, if you'll like."

Jamie smiles shyly. He too writes his cell number down, and hands it to Jack, who gladly takes it.

"Okay, I'll see you around. Thanks Jack, you're such a great person." Jamie says, smiling.

"No problem," Jack grinned. He pats Jamie on the back before heading to his final class.

As Jamie leaves school grounds, he begins to think about Jack, and how much he seemed to like him. They appeared to have so much in common. The only downside about them talking was when Jack asked why he moved to Burgess. Jamie tried to fight back his tears, but let lose a small gleaming tear. Jack noticed this, and asked if he was okay. Jamie reassured him that he was fine, and lied about getting something stuck in his eyes. If pained Jamie to lie to a friend, but he didn't want to share it. It pained him so much to even think about it.

But as long as he and Jack get along, Jamie was certain that this new life he was living won't be so bad. Although, he couldn't say the same thing about his new living space with his stepmother and step father.

If only that could be just as wonderful as going to school with his newly founded friend, Jack.

But what Jamie didn't know was that his happiness would soon decrease once more...

* * *

**Jack and Jamie meet! ;)**

**Some drama will occur later in the story, so keep an eye out! **

**Stay tuned for more soon!**

**Until next time,**

**~Nixter97~**


	3. What's Wrong With Him?

**Chapter 3: What's Wrong With Him?**

Jamie approaches his so-called "home", curious if Jordon and Audrey is still at their anger management classes. He approaches the front door after walking up onto the porch. With a slow, deep breath, he opens the door, and sees no sign of anyone. He turns his head to the driveway, seeing it completely empty.

"Perhaps I should've checked the driveway before getting cautious." Sighed Jamie with frustration; yet relieved. He felt stupid when he never noticed that Jordon and Audrey weren't away from the house. Maybe it was because he was use to them staying at home all the time; that's what they always do, anyway, unless they need to shop or go to their classes.

Stepping into the house, Jamie grabbed a bite to eat, cleaned up his mess, and went upstairs. Once he arrived in his room, he locked the door, and flopped onto his bed. He sighed as he closed his eyes, attempting to take a nap. However, his cell phone began to vibrate. An unknown number popped up on his caller ID. Reading the message, Jamie grinned and added the number onto his contact list. Why? Because it was Jack.

**Jack: Hey, Jamie. ;) How you doing?**

Jamie didn't hesitate to respond to the message. It felt nice to talk to someone.

**Jamie: I'm okay, Jack, thanks for asking. Wait, shouldn't you be in class?**

The phone vibrated five minutes after Jamie had sent his reply. Jamie chuckled as he read Jack's reply.

**Jack: Yeah. Sex Ed is BORING! Not to mention a little...weird. The teacher is just too into this class, that it's SCARY as HELL!**

**Jamie: HAHA! Well, look on the bright side, at least you only have one more hour of class.**

**Jack: Yeah, you got a point. So, what you doing?**

**Jamie: Well, I'm about to leave to go shopping for school Monday.**

**Jack: Going to the mall, huh? Well, how about I help you? School is over at 2:35**

Jamie looked over at his clock. 1:55. He smiled and nodded to himself. He begins to reply to Jack.

**Jamie: Okay! So, will you meet me there?**

**Jack: Why walk when we can drive? I got a car, Jamie. Just give me your address, and I can pick you up, if you'll like.**

Jamie hesitated for a moment. What if he's gone for too long? Sure, he planned to go shopping, anyway, but with Jack coming with him, wouldn't it be close to midnight or something? Jack seemed to be the guy who loved to have fun; Jamie caught that while they met today. If he's out a lot longer than expected, then Audrey and Jordon will easily beat his ass up. But, honestly, he was really starting to not give a damn about what Audrey and Jordon thought. Jamie never sees them as parental guardians, anyway.

So, without anymore hesitation, Jamie replied.

**Jamie: Okay. My address is 857 Oakland Street. **

**Jack: I know that house. An old friend of mine use to live there, until he got arrested.**

**Jamie: What? Who?**

**Jack: I'll explain later.**

**Jamie: Oh. Okay.**

Jamie laid in bed, waiting for Jack to respond. It seemed like forever until he did. He literally flinched a little when he heard his phone vibrate. Jamie read the text, and looked a little upset.

**Jack: Shit! The teacher is starting to notice me not paying attention. Got to go now, Jamie. I'll pick you up later, okay? Bye! See ya soon!**

**Jamie: Oh, okay. Bye. See ya.**

It was 2:05 right now. School doesn't get out until 2:35. So, for the next thirty minutes, Jamie's been laying down in bed, snacking on some chips while reading a book, went to the bathroom, and organized his room a little bit. His phone vibrated, and Jamie read the text.

**Jack: Guess who. Look out your window.**

Jamie looked over at his cell's clock. It was currently 2:50. The sound of a car horn erupted outside, causing Jamie to look out. Looking at the road in front of the house, was Jack in a dark blue car. It was pretty small, about enough to fit four to five people. Once Jamie saw Jack there, he flashed a grin. Gathering his wallet and list, Jamie bursts down the stairs and out of the house.

Jack unlocks the car door, and Jamie slips in on the passenger seat next to him. Jack gave out a chuckle.

"My, someone seems rather happy to see me." He observed.

Jamie buckled in very quickly, ready to leave the house. Once he heard Jack's comment, he couldn't help but to give out a shy smile, followed by a short laugh. "Very," He remarked. "Now, about that explanation, if you don't mind me asking."

"Hm?" Jack asked, confused as he started the car down the street. He suddenly remembered what Jamie meant, and sighed at the memory. "Oh. Yeah. Um...well...there was this guy who went to school with me and my friends at school. This was during seventh grade, by the way. He was slowly getting into the habit of using and selling drugs."

Jamie gave him an astonish look. "And this was during the _seventh _grade?" He asked surprised.

Jack nodded as he continued. "Yep. Went to jail, because of it. His parents moved out of the house that you're currently staying in. He's never going to see them again, because they feel so ashamed. Basically, they disowned him, because of his stupid choices."

"What's his name?" Jamie asked, getting curious.

"Pitch Black," Jack stated. "He's a little shit, Jamie. If you ever get in contact with people like him, notify me or any of my friends immediately, you understand me, Jamie? This town has a dark side, you know. Society today is just full of idiots, and I really don't want to see you getting hurt."

_He must really care for me._ Jamie thought. He looked out the window, blushing at the thought of Jack really caring for him. "Okay, Jack. I promise." Jamie replied.

* * *

Arriving at the mall, Jack helped Jamie go through the stores to help get his school supplies. While the two were shopping, they seemed to get to know each other a little bit more. Jamie, of course, wasn't telling Jack _everything_. He'd only share about his past _before_ the accident. Every time Jamie thinks about the accident, he begins to feel his heart filling with dread. Jack, of course, notices this, though he doesn't bring it up.

Right now, the two boys were sitting at the food court, eating pizza. On the side of their table were many bags of new clothes and school supplies. Jack looks at Jamie when he wasn't looking; observing him. He seemed rather disappointed about something. He seemed fine when he first met the guy, but now...he seems rather...off, as if there was something on his mind.

"Jamie?" Jack questioned. "Are you okay? You seem like something's on your mind."

"I'm fine. Trust me," Jamie reassured, snapping back to his thoughts and looking at him. "It's just...um..." He didn't want to tell Jack about his problem. His family was important to him. Now that they're gone, now that he's living an awful like, he feels very closed minded about it. He wants to be left alone most of the time. But there was something about Jack that made him feel like he could tell him almost anything, like he knew him his whole life. Still, he couldn't bring himself to tell him. It still hurt to even think about it, anyway.

"Just what?"

"Well..." Jamie says, attempting to find something to say.

"JACK!" Calls out a female voice from behind Jamie.

Jamie turns around to see what that was. Behind him was a girl around their age, wearing a rainbow dress with a dark green belt, pantyhose's in the same color, dark blue boots, had light brown hair, and had the most almost unbelievable shiny teeth imaginable. She was also carrying two bags on each hand.

"Hey Tooth," Jack grinned. "How's it going?"

"Going good, thanks!" Tooth responded happily.

Jack points at the bags; he asks, "What's in the bags?"

"Oh, nothing much, really!" She sung. "Just some things for my presentation on Monday."

"Presentation?" Questioned Jamie.

"Tooth's in a Careers Club," Jack explained. "The project this week is to do a presentation of what you want to do after you graduate high school and college."

"And Jack is going to help me by letting me preform a dental act on his teeth. He's got some beautiful, shiny teeth, no doubt!" She squealed.

Jack chuckled, Jamie turns towards him, and Jack opens his mouth to grin at him, showing off his teeth. To Jamie's amazement, he actually _did_ have some pretty white teeth. His attention went back onto Tooth once she asked him, "And who are you, if I may ask?"

"Oh, sorry," Jamie turns back around to face her. "I'm Jamie Bennett; I'm new here."

"Oh? Where did you move from?" Tooth asked with a friendly smile, followed by pulling up a chair to sit with them.

"Michigan," Jamie replied. "Moved here to Pennsylvania a day ago."

As Tooth pushed some of her bans out of the way she asks, "Why? Family decided to move? Parents got better job offers?"

Jamie winced a little once Tooth had mentioned his family. He sighed heavily, breathing in a steady pace, trying to not show depression and mourn. Jack and Tooth exchange worried glances. Tooth quickly states, "Oh! Sorry! I'm so sorry, Jamie! You don't have to share, if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that," Jamie sighed. "It's just that...it's hard for me to...talk about them."

"Is everything okay, Jamie?" Jack asked with full concern.

_Oh no!_ Jamie immediately thought. _Am I revealing too much? I don't want them to know! But at the same time...I kinda do. Oh, fuck me! _

"Everything's fine," Jamie reassured. "Just some issues at home, that's all. They've been...distant for a while. I'm currently staying at home with my godparents, until my folks comes back from a business trip in Florida."

Jamie didn't want to lie to these guys, but it was the right thing to do. It was hard for him to mention them. And just making up a lie about his _own deceased family_ made it even somehow worst for him. Getting up, Jamie claims, "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit, Jack."

"Okay," Jack calls out as he and Tooth watches him make his way to the bathroom.

"Well, that was somewhat odd," Tooth observed. "Is he okay, Jack? He seemed rather...upset there for a moment. And you know perfectly damn well how I can observe emotions."

"I'm not entirely sure," Jack replied. Quickly changing the subject, Jack asks, "Hey, Tooth?"

"Hm?" She questions.

"You don't think he'll find it weird if I'm...well...you know..."

Tooth's eyes widen with disbelief. "What?!" She exclaimed. "You haven't told him yet?"

"Oh course not!" Jack snapped. "Why would I when we've just met?"

"Jack," Tooth says softly. "Sooner or later, he's going to know. I understand that you guys just met, so I'll leave it be. Just tell him when you're ready, okay? Just like when you've told me and the rest of the group."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right, Tooth. Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem, Jack." Tooth beamed. "Now, about Monday's presentation..."

* * *

Jack pulls up next to Jamie's house, and helps him out of the car. Walking onto the porch, Jack asks, "Are you for certain you don't need any help with these bags?"

"I'm sure," Jamie reassured.

There were some crashing sounds coming from inside the house. Jamie flinches with surprise and Jack gives the door an odd look. "What's going on in there?" He questions.

_Oh no..._ Jamie thought.

"Uh...nothing, really..." Jamie lied. "I guess my god mother just...um...dropped some plates by accident."

"Oh? Does she need help?" Jack asks as he reaches for the door nob.

"No!" Jamie nearly yells, stopping his hand.

Both Jack and Jamie stare at each other for a moment, as if they were trying to read each other's thoughts. Jack eventually moved away from the door, looking down at Jamie with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry," Jack sighed. "I'm not welcomed, am I?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Jamie exclaimed in shock.

The youngest boy places his stuff down next to the door and sits with Jack at the porch stairs. "It's just...you don't want to be inside that house around this time. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Jack raised an eyebrow filled with concern. "What do you mean? What's going on, Jamie?"

"Nothing," Jamie reassured (obviously lying again). "It's just that...you see...my god mother is trying to stop smoking, and this is one of those times during the day when she gets pissed off that she doesn't having anything to smoke. It's a horrifying sight, but it's for the best."

"Okay, I guess that's a good thing," Jack replied. "But why wouldn't I want to be in the same place as her?"

Jamie sighed; he says, "Because yesterday, by accident, she hit me. That's why I had some makeup to cover up my bruises."

"She _hit_ you?!" Jack asked with shock.

"By _accident_!" Jamie protested.

Jack sighed, "Okay, okay...sorry, it's just that...I'm very protective with the people who I care about most. Especially friends."

"It's okay, I get it." Jamie reassures with a smile. After checking his cell phone, he quickly gets up to collect his bags. "Well, it's getting late. I'll see you on Monday, I guess."

"Yeah, see ya" Jack replied with a grin, heading out to his car.

Jamie smiles as he watches him drive away. It was funny...even though he was still feeling mourn, Jack seemed to lift up his spirits.

* * *

**Yeah, this is a pretty lame chapter, I know. I apologize. :/**

**I promise, the next few chapters are sure to be more interesting. I hope. lol**

**Well, anyway, see you all later for more Jack x Jamie, you crazed yaoi fans! XD lol! **

**P.S.: Updates for other stories are sure to come eventually. I apologize for those who are fans of my other stuff, but I write what I want. Read my profile. I can't make any promises, but I hope to update more stuff in the future. **

**Until next time,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
